The present invention relates to a knit fabric. More particularly this invention concerns a warp-knit elastic fabric.
It is known to produce warp-knit fabrics having some elastic properties. Nonetheless such fabrics often are inadequately elastic in at least one direction. Typically they have good longitudinal or warpwise stretch, but limited transverse or weftwise stretch. It has been suggested to use a highly elastic laid-in weft yarn. Nonetheless such fabric often is inadequately elastic or, at least, pulls when stretched in the weft direction.